fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Electric Shock (song)
Lyrics English Translation: Electric (Electric Shock) E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock The electric shocks are flowing down my body About to faint, risky, electrifying It’s enough, your love is too much for me I know you violently value me Like a black hold (yeah) I get sucked in (haha) I can’t see the end (yeah) I fall, boom (oh) Where am I? (yeah) Ding dong ding dong Who am I? (a-ha) My head is spinning The beat is getting faster It’s beating louder more and more I’ve already gone past the limit I’m in shock, e-electric shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Set the voltage, love me Don’t shock me without any notice Don’t crash into me but slightly avoid me Protect me from this sudden changing world Doctor (yeah) What is this? (haha) I’m out of breath (yeah) and I have a fever (oh) I can’t speak (yeah) in my ears are ding dong ding dong My eyes are blinded (a-ha) My head is spinning The beat is getting faster It’s beating louder more and more I’ve already gone past the limit I’m in shock, e-electric shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric Electric Electric Shock This energy takes up everything of me In your eyes are strong laser lasers Deep in my heart, the synergy is amplifying It’s endless, your gauge gauge The beat is getting faster It’s beating louder more and more I’ve already gone past the limit I’m in shock, e-electric shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock Romanized: All Electric (Electric Shock) E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock Krystal Jeon jeon jeonryudeu-ri momeul ta-go heu-lleo danyeo Gi gi gijeorhal -deut aseuraseul chiritchiris Sulli Chung chung chungbunhae ne sarangi kwahbunhae Kyeok kyeok kyeokha-ge nal Krystal/Sulli akgineun geo da ara Amber Beu-llaekholcheoreom (Yeah) ppallyeodeu-reo-ga (Haha) Kkeuchi anboyeo (Yeah) tteo-reojyeo kung (Oh) Victoria Yeo-gineun eodi? (Yeah) yeol-shimhi Dingdongdingdong daeche nan nu-gu? (A-Ha) Meorisso-gi binggeureureureureu Luna Cheomcheom ppallajineun Beat cheomcheom deo keuge ttwiineunde Imi hankyereul neomeoseon I’m In Shock E-Electric Shock All Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Luna Jeon jeon jeonabeul jom majchwoseo nal sarang-haejwo Gi gicheok eobshi nareul nollaegijin marajwo Victoria Chung chungdol hajin mal-go salchang nareul pihaejwo Kyeok kyeokbyeonhaneun sekye Luna/Victoria keu so-ge nal jikyeojwo Sulli Yisa seonsaeng-nim (Yeah) ikeon mwonkayo? (Haha) sumi kappeu-go (Yeah) yeo-ri nayo (Oh) Amber Malmuni makhyeo (Yeah) kwiitganeun dingdongdingdong nuni mag busyeo (A-Ha) meorisso-geun binggeureureureureu Krystal Cheomcheom ppallajineun Beat cheomcheom deo keuge ttwiineunde Imi hankyereul neomeoseon I’m In Shock E-Electric Shock All Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Victoria Electric Electric Electric Shock Krystal Naye modeun geol sarojabeun Energy keu nunbit so-ge kangryeorhan Laser Laser Amber Nae mam gipeun gos jeungpokdwehneun Synergy daeche kkeuchi eom-neun neoye Gage Gage Sulli Cheomcheom ppallajineun Beat cheomcheom deo keuge ttwiineunde Luna Imi hankyereul neomeoseon I’m In Shock E-Electric Shock All Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock Category:Electric Shock Category:Discography Category:Title Tracks Category:Songs